


The Big Reveal

by Hypnobyl



Series: Extra, Extra, Y'all Are Being So Fucking Extra [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, GP!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: Cat finds out just how much she doesn't know about Kara.





	The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/gifts).



> Same old warning: Kara has a penis.

“This is the sort of bar you should have been at your first night in town,” Cat says as she guides Kara inside Harry’s. The space is clean, quiet, and exclusive, which means they’ll have plenty of privacy for the evening. Six months ago to the day, they had revealed their intimacy to the company, which was the final step in solidifying their relationship as far as Cat is concerned. Carter’s approval had been sought much earlier—and had caused her more anxiety. She can lose her job, but she will not lose her son. Not again.

“Wow.”

Cat selects a booth along the wall and leaves Kara for but a moment in order to select their first round of drinks. A scotch in one hand and a fruity margarita in the other, she returns to the table to find Kara smiling up at her. The younger woman has all too quickly become a necessity in her life, and for once, she’s not terrified by the concept of relying on another person. She toasts their relationship, and Kara clinks their glasses together before swallowing the whole margarita in one go. Cat says nothing, but she logs the behavior away. Kara isn’t quite human sometimes, but Cat is willing to wait for the truth to come out in due time. After all, Kara isn’t a story to share with the world.

Kara sets her glass down and raises her eyebrows. “You can put it on the table, you know.”

Settling her shoulders back, Cat pulls out her cell phone and sets the device just so next to her cocktail napkin. She loves that Kara understands her constant need to be informed as well as her devotion to the company. Previous partners had never wanted to share her attention, but Kara seems to accept this as part of who she is. She reaches across the table to take Kara’s hand.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do on Saturday afternoon while Alex is gone?”

Kara huffs. “No. I mean, I get that she has to go on this trip for work or whatever, but we had plans.”

“You could come over.”

“That’s your time with Carter. I wouldn’t want to infringe on that.”

Cat squeezes her hand. “I’d like you to join us, if you’re willing. I’d like you to know him.”

Beaming, Kara nods. “Then I totally will.”

“We’re going—“ Cat cuts off as her phone buzzes. Lifting a finger at Kara, she stands and moves toward the bathroom for privacy. “Yes?”

“I know you said not to interrupt you tonight unless it was really important—“

“Get on with it.”

“There’s a plane, um, going down. Over the city.”

Cat stiffens, knowing that Alex’s plane would have taken off fairly recently. “Which plane?”

“Wayne Airlines, flight number six-two-two-five. The chopper went out to get coverage, but I thought you’d want to—“

Cat hangs up and hurries back to the table, her heart lodged in her throat. Kara should be told immediately about the situation, but the younger woman is mysteriously absent from their table. When she asks the bartender, he mentions that she ran out the door pretty damn quickly. The television over his shoulder displays a game of football, but she convinces him to switch to the news.

The choice is a good one; the CatCo chopper hangs in the air a safe distance from the plane, and she can see raging flames dancing from one of the engines. Then, suddenly, the plane slows to a stop and lingers in the air, impossibly flat given the circumstances. Cat leans against the bar, eyes wide. She doesn’t know what she’s looking at, and from the baffled noises around her, neither does anyone else. The plane swings to the side, and she spots a jutting piece of metal underneath. No, she deduces, not metal. It looks like legs, but that couldn’t be right.

The plane is eventually deposited in the bay, and a very human figure struggles out of the water to stand on a wing. She immediately orders two shots, downs them, and wobbles her way out to the car.

In the morning, she calls a meeting but deliberately doesn’t look at Kara. They discuss this new anomaly until Kara’s discomfort reaches peak levels. She dismisses everyone except Kara and gestures for the balcony. Once outside, she turns and places her palms on the railing. She hates the term ‘power pose’, but she can’t deny that’s what she’s doing. Kara stands meekly before her.

“I’m so sorry I ran out last night.”

“Understandable. I assume someone called you about your sister’s plane?”

Kara adjusts her glasses. “Y-yes. Exactly. Someone called me.”

Cat tilts her head. “Where did you go?”

“Home,” she answers too quickly. “To wait for her call.”

“You could have waited with me.”

“Oh, yeah. I could have. Um.”

“That picture, it’s not very good.” Cat stalks forward and brushes a few stray strands of Kara’s hair from her face. “I was going to let this alone until you were ready, but I think this conversation needs to happen now.”

“What do you mean?”

“That’s you.” Cat tips her head toward the screens still showing the girl on the plane wing. “Don’t bother denying it, Kara. I know your face.”

Kara dips her head, and silence lapses between them. Cat allows this for a while, but she can’t waste all her time on this one discussion. She takes Kara’s hand and squeezes tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispers.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Yes?” She pauses and shifts. “No, I don’t know. I had sort of hoped it would never come up. I’m just—I never wanted you to see me as anyone but Kara.”

Cat clicks her tongue. “As opposed to?”

“Alien.”

“You’re hardly the first I’ve met, and how is it any different than if you were from Sweden?”

Kara finally looks up to meet her gaze. “This is why they don’t like when you visit the Stockholm offices.”

The hint of humor is a relief; if Kara can joke, then this situation isn’t as dire as Cat had initially expected. Cat cups her cheek and kisses the tip of her nose. “I’m sure there are dozens of other reasons they don’t like when I visit.”

“You did fire fifteen people last time.” Kara’s smile brightens. “And you made the head of the art department cry.”

“Yes, well.” Cat shrugs.

“Is this going to change anything?”

“Do you want it to?”

Kara shakes her head. “I love what we have, Cat. I love you.”

“You do know I’ll want exclusives if this becomes a thing.”

“A thing?”

Cat laughs, light and breathless. “Kara, you rescue worms that get washed onto the cement by the rain. This is who you are. You may think right now that you’ll never do it again, but we both know that’s a well-intentioned lie.”

Cheeks ruddy, Kara sighs. “You’re right.”

“I always am.” Cat slides her grip up from Kara’s hand to her bicep and appreciates the firm muscle there. “You know, this explains a lot. You’ve always been a little too strong for the way you look. What other powers are you hiding in there?”

Kara hugs her close and lifts off into the air. She clings to Kara desperately as she realizes that her feet are now a good seventy feet above the top of the CatCo building. Her grip intensifies when Kara dips back as if she’s lying in bed rather than the clouds. Kara’s hands land on her hips and push her skirt higher. She barks out a nervous laugh.

“What are you doing?”

“Joining the mile high club.” Kara pauses. “Unless you don’t want to. I promise I’ll keep you safe, but I get if you’d rather—“

“Sh.” Cat leans carefully down to kiss her, and Kara continues hiking up her skirt.

Kara mutters an apology, half-hearted at best, as she tears the delicate fabric of Cat’s undergarment. She probes into the warm heat she finds and settles in to kiss Cat until she’s sopping. As her tongue makes its move into Cat’s mouth, she slips a single finger inside, and Cat clenches down. Eventually, Cat’s vise-like grip on her eases as she relaxes into the kiss; Kara’s fingers stumble when Cat begins to kiss back, taking more control of the moment as per her usual norm.

“God, Kara.”

Kara nips at her neck. “This is how I feel every time we’re together, Cat. I feel like I’m flying.”

Cat grinds down on her hand. “Don’t be so damn sweet right now,” she groans. “If you’re going to fuck me, just do it.”

“So bossy.”

Cat has a comeback on the tip of her tongue, but she lets the words morph into a moan as Kara pumps a little harder and a little faster. As she draws near her climax, she grabs for Kara’s wrist.

“I want you inside me, Kara.”

Kara wiggles, dragging her skirt up and the top of her panties down. Cat grinds down on the hardening length and all but whimpers with anticipation. She kisses Kara again, full of desperation and possessiveness. Kara doesn’t need long to prep; she aligns properly and thrusts in a bit too hard. Cat grips her shoulders and winces. Loving a super-powered being does have a drawback in some regards.

“I’m sorry—“

“Just go slow,” Cat murmurs, relaxing atop Kara once more. Kara is good at obeying her commands and instantly eases into a gentle pace that’s not much more than a rocking of her hips. Still, she hits the right spots, and the pace allows Cat to enjoy the feeling. Knowing every part of Kara is exhilarating, and being taken this high up has shot her adrenaline to astronomic heights. Every aspect of the moment increases her awareness of every sensation.

Coming feels like she’s falling without a parachute. Her body is weightless as it plummets, and she grits out a few choice expletives around Kara’s name. Kara finishes soon after and pulls Cat against her chest. They lie together among the clouds for much too long, and Cat shivers as the chill of the air finally gets to her.

“Fix yourself up, darling. We need to go back to work before someone thinks we’ve been kidnapped.”

Kara fidgets for a moment as she reaches to rearrange her underwear and skirt—and then turns bright red. “I didn’t have a condom.”

“We’ll deal with it,” Cat replies, adjusting her skirt as well. “I’ll have my assistant go get a pill from the corner convenience store, but what are the chances that an alien and a human could produce offspring?”

“Well, my cousin has a son, with a human woman.”

“Your cousin?”

“I wish I could tell you, but it’s not my secret.” Kara takes a few seconds to glide her fingers through Cat’s wind-tossed hair. “I’ll ask him, but he’s pretty attached to his secret identity.”

“I could just look up your relatives.”

Kara drifts down to the balcony and sets her on her feet. “I’m asking you not to. Cat, I know you want to tell everyone the truth about everything, but… it’s sorta important to me that I can still be just Kara. I won’t be able to do that if you tell the world who and what I am. He wouldn’t be able to either.”

Cat wipes a bit of stray lipstick from the corner of Kara’s mouth. “You think I’d publish you?”

“I know you are a journalist with the highest of integrity, but you have to admit, it’s a scoop.”

“You’re not a scoop to me,” Cat responds. She turns and enters her office, leaving Kara to consider her words. When Kara scampers in behind, she grabs a sheaf of paper from the top of her desk, which she hands off to the younger woman. “This is a contract I’ve signed. I wrote it up myself, so it’s likely full of legal catastrophes, but it’s not meant for a court of law.”

Kara leafs through it, smiling. “These are some pretty harsh punishments if you reveal me to the world.”

“Reveal you as Kara. I never said I wouldn’t introduce you to the world as a superhero.” Cat sits at her desk and taps a finger to her chin. “I’m thinking ‘Supergirl.’”

“Girl?” Kara wrinkles her nose.

“Girls are powerful. If you disagree, then we have something more pressing to talk about.”

Kara shakes her head. “I just mean, well, I’m not a little girl. I’m a woman.”

“Oh believe me,” Cat hums. “I know. But ‘Superwoman’ sounds like you’re trying to be some sort of knock-off Superman, and we do things much better here in National City.”

“I guess so…”

“It’ll grow on you. Now, shoo. I have an expose to write. I’ll send you an email shortly for some quotes.”

Kara lingers in the doorway. “Thank you, Ms. Grant.”

Cat looks up from her computer one last time. “You’re welcome, Ms. Danvers.”


End file.
